Intrusos
by fiorella03
Summary: La casa de Goku ha sido destruida, ¿Por quien? Pues por el mismo. Ahora la familia Son no tiene a donde ir, pero la amable de Bulma les dejara quedarse un tiempo en su casa. ¿Cuanto podrán soportar los integrantes de la familia Vegeta Brief a la familia Son? Familia de Vegeta vs familia de Goku ¿A quien le apuestan?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRUSOS**

******No tenemos a donde ir**

Una cálida mañana de primavera en la Montaña Paoz; aquel lugar ubicado en lo mas profundo y recóndito del bosque, lleno de vegetación y los mas curiosos animales quienes vivían felices allí, junto al hombre mas fuerte del mundo: Goku.

El sol acababa de salir y la ama de casa Milk se disponía a preparar el desayuno para esos tres glotones saiyajin. Se despertó con gusto, pues ahora era sumamente feliz de vivir con el hombre con quien se casó y a quien amaba eternamente. Ya nada los separaría, así que disfrutaba mucho el poder vivir como una familia constituida.

- Mamá, ¿Ya esta el desayuno?- preguntó un somnoliento Goten mientras se sobaba los ojos, el niño aun permanecía en pijamas.

- Buenos días Goten, recuerda saludar apenas te levantas. Y no, aun no esta listo pero me falta poco. ¿Por que no vas a cambiarte mientras termino?

- Esta bien, mamá- su niño salió a vestirse mientras bajaban los otros dos saiyas.

- Buenos días mamá- habló el futuro investigador

- Milk, ¿Ya esta listo el desayuno? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

- ¡Goku! ¡Debes saludar antes de hablar, como Gohan! ¡Y no, aun no esta listo, asi que tendrás que aguantar! - el saiya suspiró, de verdad se moría de hambre, para variar.

- ¡Mamá, voy a salir a jugar un rato!- el niño de cabellos alborotados ni siquiera espero la respuesta de su madre y salió corriendo hacia el exterior.

- ¡Goten! ¡Espera, yo no te he dado permiso para…! ¡Goten! - fue inútil. Goten salió muy rápido y dejo la puerta abierta dejando pasar la brisa - ¡Ay! ¡Este niño cada día se parece mas a su padre!

- Gracias - le sonrió el saiya

- ¡No es un cumplido! - gritó- Gohan, mejor acompañalo para que no se vaya muy lejos, el desayuno esta casi listo.

- Sí mamá - salió el primogénito en busca del pequeño - ¡Goten esperame!

Goku se apoyo sobre la silla mientras observaba a Milk realizar esos manjares que tanto extrañaba cuando él estaba en el otro mundo. Allá no era necesario comer, pues ya estaba muerto y no era imprescindible hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacia por satisfacción. Pero no, nada se igualaba a la comida casera de Milk.

La ama de casa continuó con su labor. Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Bulma, su cocina estaba mas implementada. Tenia muchas sartenes, ollas, cucharas, una cocina a gas… sí, asi si motivaba cocinar. Frió unos huevos y calentó la avena mientras preparaba otros ingredientes oriundos de la Montaña Paoz hasta que escuchó a lo lejos…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Rápido!- la voz de su pequeño se escuchaba a lo lejos. ¿Que pasaba? Pues uno de los "amiguitos" de Goten estaba a punto de nacer. Milk vio por la ventana y lo encontró en la punta de un árbol muy alto. Según ella en un lugar extremadamente peligroso, al parecer olvidó que su niño sabe volar.

- ¡Goten! ¡Baja de ahi! - la abnegada madre dejo lo que estaba haciendo para salir a continuar gritandole a su hijo que debía bajar de allí- ¡Goku, cuida la cocina!- y diciendo esto, salió corriendo

- ¡Pero Milk, yo no sé…!- muy tarde, ya se había ido.

El saiya no entendió bien a que se refería con eso de "cuida la cocina", así que se dispuso a observar mientras esperaba que regresen.

En eso un liebre se metió a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta asi que se entró facilmente y se escondió detrás de Goku. Estaba temblando, en ese momento entro un hambriento tigre. Al verlo, el conejito salió corriendo y fue hacia la cocina velozmente.

- ¡Espera amiguito! ¡Te ayudaré, pero no entres a la cocina! - en la distracción de Goku, el tigre se lanzo hacia donde estaba la cocina y por tratar de atrapar a su presa tiro el balón de gas. - ¡No lo hagas!

Goku con su velocidad rescató al conejito. Pero el tigre, al estar en un lugar estrecho se movió de tal manera que empezó a destrozar todo, y el balón de gas, se rompió.

- ¡Nooooo!

¡KAABOOOOOM!

Goku se movió rápido y sacó al tigre y al conejito. Al tigre lo llevo lejos y al conejito lo dejo en un lugar seguro. Regresó con miedo de saber lo que pasó. Milk, Gohan y Goten ya habían regresado y se encontraron con la terrible noticia. Su casa, su bella y humilde casa en las montañas estaba totalmente destrozada.

- ¿Que pasó?- pregunto el pequeño a su hermano mientras buscaba una respuesta

- Mamá, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Gohan a su madre quien estaba completamente atónita con la mandíbula caída y sus profundos ojos negros bien abiertos. Estaba en estado de shock.

- ¡Mama! ¡Mamá reacciona! - el niño la sacudía tratando de hacerla entrar en sí. En ese momento Milk empezó a mover la boca como si tratara de decir algo, pero no se le entendía.

- ¿Que dices mamá?- entonces su cara de asombro se volvió un rostro lleno de furia y coraje que buscaba un culpable.

- ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - su grito se escucho por toda la montaña, mientras el culpable se acercaba lentamente con miedo a su mujer.

- Milk esto tiene una explicación…- intento hablar

- ¡Te pedí una sola cosa, Goku! ¡UNA SOLA COSA! ¡¿LO RECUERDAS?!- le grito con las manos en las caderas

- Si Milk- bajó la cabeza

- ¡¿QUE TE PEDÍ?!

- Que cuide la cocina

- ¡¿Y TU QUE HICISTE?! ¡DESTRUISTE TODA LA CASA!

- Pero Milk no era mi intención. Perdoname. Si todos le ponemos mucho esfuerzo seguro que la regresaremos a la normalidad muy pronto ¿Que dicen?- Goku trato de controlar la situación pero lo único que logro fue darle un tic en el ojo a su esposa que era de temer.

- ¿Que fácil no? ¡¿QUE FÁCIL NO?!

- Papá, mejor te ayudas quedándote callado- dijo Gohan

- ¡Pero ¿Que sucedió aquí?!- Bulma acababa de llegar en su nave con el pequeño Trunks.

- ¡Goten! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu casa?! - el niño de cabellos lilas se acerco preocupado por su amigo

- ¡Hola Trunks! Mi papá destruyo la casa y mi mamá estaba gritandole - dijo el niño señalando a sus padres

- ¡Fue un accidente! - se excusaba Goku

- ¡Bulma! ¡No sabes lo triste que estoy, ahora que todo esta destruido no sabemos que hacer!- la mujer de cabello azabache se lanzo llorando sobre su amiga buscando consuelo- ¡Solo le pedí una cosa! ¡Y termino destruyendolo todo! ¡Ahora estamos en la nada!

- ¡Milk ya te dije que si todos nos unimos y cooperamos…!

- ¡Lo tengo! - hablo el primogénito de Vegeta- ¡Vayan a vivir a nuestra casa! ¡Es muy grande y podrán quedarse hasta que reparen su casa!- sonrió triunfal creyendo haber encontrado la solución perfecta, pues no noto la cara de desagrado que puso su madre al escuchar la amable respuesta de su hijo- ¿Mami, tu que opinas?

- Bueno yo…

- ¡¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros, Bulma?! - los ojos de Milk le brillaban de solo saber que viviría como reina en su estadía en la corporación. Cruzaba los dedos para que su amiga les dijera que si, que podían quedarse allí por el resto de sus vidas.

- Bueno yo…- Bulma no pudo mas de ver a sus amigos en esa situación- Esta bien, pueden quedarse. Yo me encargare que venga gente especializada para reparar su casa lo mas pronto posible.

- ¡¿Pero, por que el apuro?!

- ¡¿Ah?!

- Digo, digo, MUCHAS GRACIAS BULMA- la felicidad se le salía por los ojos- Niños agradezcan a la bondadosa Bulma y al bondadoso Trunks que nos dejaran vivir en su casa un tiempo.

- Muchas gracias Bulma, muchas gracias Trunks- dijeron los dos hijos al unísono.

- Gracias Bulma, enserio me siento mal porque se que fue mi culpa. No es necesario que te molestes con nosotros… - sus palabras fueron detenidas por la mirada asesina de Milk- Olvidalo, muchas gracias Bulma, estamos encantados de pasar tiempo con ustedes.

- No te preocupes, son mis amigos y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

- ¡Goten nos divertiremos mucho ahora que estaremos juntos!

- ¡Sí! ¡Jugaremos mas seguido y nos quedaremos despiertos hasta tarde porque estaremos en la misma casa! - le dijo a su compañero de juegos

- Bueno ahora que lo pienso, me será muy útil estar allí ¿Bulma crees que puedas prestarme el laboratorio para realizar unos trabajos allí?- pregunto el primogénito Son con la mano en la barbilla.

- Por supuesto Gohan, eres un chico muy responsable. Sé que no sucederá nada malo contigo en él.

- ¡Estupendo! Le avisare a Videl que estaré unos días en tu casa. Se pondrá contenta de poder realizar los proyectos de investigación en tu laboratorio.

- ¡Es verdad! - hablo el saiya mayor- Ahora que estaré en tu casa me veré mas seguido con Vegeta. ¡Genial! Tal vez podamos entrenar juntos, seria estupendo.

- "¡Por Kami! ¡Vegeta!"- pensó la peliazul - "¿Me pregunto como lo tomará? Espero que sea tolerante"

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No Milk, no es nada. Tonterías mías- sonrió

En la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta…

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡ESTAS DEMENTE MUJER! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAERLOS AQUÍ?! ¡QUIERO QUE LOS BOTES AHORA MISMO!

- Shhh… Vegeta habla mas bajo, podrían oirte- Bulma le acababa de contar lo que paso con los Son, y como lo esperaba, a Vegeta no le agrado la idea

- ¡Mejor si me escuchan! ¡Así se largan de una vez!

- No Vegeta, vamos será poco tiempo. Ya llamé al arquitecto y al ingeniero para que se encarguen de la casa de Milk, su casa no es muy grande así que no creo que les tome mucho tiempo, ellos son los mejores del país.

- De todas maneras no me agrada que estén viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo- el saiya se volteó y cruzó los brazos mientras caminaba por la habitación - ¡Además no tolero la idea de verle la cara al estúpido de Kakarotto todos los días!

- Vegeta, ya te dije que será poco tiempo. Ni los vas a sentir. Tranquilo ¿Si?- Bulma sabia en el fondo que también iba a ser pesado para ella tener que convivir tanto tiempo con ellos, pero no le quedaba de otra pues eran sus amigos y no los podía dejar en la calle. Solo esperaba que el tiempo pase rápido para que se regresen lo mas pronto posible a las montañas.- Mejor ya duermete

- Mañana sera un día agotador…

Continuara…

N/A:

Hola :)

En este fic voy a relatar pequeños capítulos de los encuentros y choques entre los integrantes de la familia Son vs. Los integrantes de la familia Vegeta xD

En el próx. cap: Goku vs Vegeta ¿Cuanto podrá tolerar el Principe de los Saiyajins?

:D

Nos leemos nn


	2. El duelo

**INTRUSOS**

******Día 1: "El duelo"**

Era una mañana templada, el sol acababa de salir y la Corporación Cápsula se veía iluminada por éste. Bulma se encontraba aun dormida, ayer se había quedado hasta tarde ayudando a los Son a hospedarse en su casa. Les brindo dos habitaciones para quedarse, una para Gohan y Goten, y otra para los esposos Milk y Goku. También les prestó algo de ropa pues sus prendas se quemaron con la casa, por supuesto Milk quedo encantada de poder ponerse los atuendos de Bulma pues siempre quiso lucir como una mujer de la ciudad. Se podía decir que los Son estaban mucho mas que satisfechos con las atenciones que estaban recibiendo. Milk cumpliría su sueño: estaría llena de lujos, lo cual representaba felicidad para ella. Goten al lado de su mejor amigo, ¿Que más podría pedir? Ahora jugarían día y noche y no habrá nada que los detenga. Gohan por su parte también saltaba en un pie pues podría utilizar el laboratorio de la corporación. Todo suena bien ¿Verdad?

Pero no todo era color de rosa en la corporación…

El orgulloso Principe de los Saiyajins se levantó muy temprano, quería desayunar y encerrarse rápidamente en la cámara de gravedad para no tener que verle la cara a sus fastidiosos inquilinos. El dia anterior ni siquiera salió de su habitación por no querer saludar. Milk pensó que se comportó como un rebelde, pero eso no es novedad.

Vegeta bajó a la cocina en busca de su presa: una pierna de cerdo exquisita que le había traído el padre de Bulma de su último viaje de negocios. Ayer no había podido comerla pues se encontraban sus "invitados" en casa justo cuando quería comer.

Su estómago le gruñía y se le hacia agua la boca pensando e imaginandose saboreando esa delicia. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina cuando lo vio. Era él. Estaba con ella. En su propia cara. Su RIVAL y su PRESA. Juntos.

- ¡Kakarotto como te atreves! ¡Esa pierna de cerdo es mía!- Goku tragó su ultimo bocado algo sorprendido por ver a Vegeta furioso

- ¡Hola Vegeta! Lo siento, no sabia que era tuyo. Bulma nos dijo que podríamos comer lo que quisiéramos, que estábamos en nuestra casa.

- ¡A mi no me importa que fue lo que te dijo! ¡Eso era mío, maldito insecto!

-Lo siento, Vegeta. La verdad estaba delicioso, se nota que es una carne muy fina.- Goku sonreía, como siempre- Vamos, no te pongas así que no es para tanto

- ¡Estúpido Kakarotto!- pero como odiaba a ese saiyajin. Se metió con su comida, eso no lo iba a permitir. Vegeta se acercó lentamente con una mirada llena de ira. Goku se puso de pie y retrocedió también lentamente, ambos se mataban con la mirada.

- ¡Vegeta! - y ahí va Bulma al rescate- Tolerancia, te pedí tolerancia- se paró en frente de ambos saiyas para tratar de evitar que haya un enfrentamiento que termine destruyendo su casa.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que tolere a alguien que se come lo que es MÍO?! ¡Responde!

- Por favor Vegeta, solo será un tiempo ya te lo dije. Te compensaré lo juro, pero por favor sé tolerante por ahora.-y le puso esa mirada que siempre le funcionaba - Vamos, te tengo mas comida por aquí

- ¿Bulma, tienes mas de esta pierna de cerdo? ¡Estaba deliciosa!

- ¡Callate insecto! ¡Era MI pierna de cerdo! ¡Y era la única!

- Vamos Vegeta, ya te dije que aquí hay mas para ti. Y Goku ya no tengo mas de eso que quieres- Bulma condujo a Vegeta fuera de la cocina mientras él salía sin quitarle esa mirada de furia a su rival.

Bulma cumplió con lo que le dijo y le dio de comer hasta satisfacer a ese glotón saiyajin. Luego de eso se preparó para entrar a la Cámara de Gravedad. Allí siempre se sentía mas libre, sentía como todos sus problemas se iban mientras entrenaba. Amaba su cámara de gravedad. Era el único medio por el cual poder aislarse de todo. No Kakarotto, no distracciones, no tonterías. Solo él y su entrenamiento.

Hizo un ligero calentamiento antes de entrar y luego abrió la puerta. Y nuevamente lo vio. Era él. Estaba con ella. En su propia cara. Su RIVAL y su CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD. Juntos.

- ¡KAKAROTTO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?!

- Calma Vegeta, no grites. Aquí en la Cámara de Gravedad tus gritos se escuchan mas fuertes.- bueno al parecer a Goku le valía todo lo que Vegeta hablara. El estaba feliz ahí disfrutando de la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar aquí?!

- Vegeta ya te dije que Bulma dijo que podríamos de disfrutar de todas las comodidades que tiene su casa. Y bueno yo siempre quise entrar y entrenar aquí. Con razón te haces mas fuerte, esta clase de entrenamiento es fenomenal ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

- ¡Maldito insecto! ¡LARGATEEE!

- Pero Vegeta yo…

- ¡LARGATEEE!

- Pero…

- ¡QUE TE LARGES! - Goku salió con pucheros de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta se sintió satisfecho y respiró con tranquilidad. Al fin estaba a solas con ella. Con su amada cámara de gravedad. Se dijo a sí mismo que entrenaría no importase todo el día, pero no quería volverse a cruzar con su acérrimo rival nuevamente.

Entreno arduamente hasta no poder mas. Sentía furia contenida por el solo hecho de tener a su rival tan cerca. Su cuerpo no le daba para más después de aquel duro entrenamiento que hizo. Se sentía realmente agotado además de estar completamente sudado así que fue a tomar una ducha.

Aún sentía el Ki de los Son rondando por la casa. Goten se encontraba jugando conTrunks, Milk conversaba con Bulma en la cocina. Gohan no se encontraba y Goku… Goku no estaba tampoco -"¿Adonde se habrá ido Kakarotto?"- pensó el príncipe.

Se metió a la ducha para tomar un baño. Nada le hacia sentir menor que sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo. Agua fría para refrescarse luego de tanto entrenar, pues se encontraba sumamente agotado, pero satisfecho. En eso sintió el Ki de Goku, al parecer ya había regresado.

Cuando termino de bañarse salió a ponerse su ropa. La que traía puesta anteriormente quedo realmente asquerosa y desastrosa por lo que no podía ponersela nuevamente. Pero… ¿Y dónde estaba su ropa limpia?

La busco por toda su habitación pero no hallo nada. Él juraba que tenia tres mudas de ropa limpias en su habitación, pero solo encontró una de ellas: aquella del pantalón amarillo y la camisa rosa que tanto detestaba. No le quedo otra mas que ponerse eso y salir rápidamente en busca de Bulma y exigirle su ropa ahora mismo.

Salió furioso de su habitación en busca de su mujer con una caminata rápida, cuando se cruzo con Goku que traía un helado en la mano.

- Hola Vegeta- saludo el carismático Goku y luego siguió su camino

- ¡Muévete insecto! - Vegeta también siguió de largo cuando notó algo extraño en su rival. El llevaba… ¡Su ropa! - ¡Kakarotto que haces con eso!

- ¿Con qué? ¿Con mi helado? Pues lo estoy saboreando mucho- en eso se deslizó el helado de su cono hasta caer sobre la ropa de Vegeta que quedo manchada de aquel dulce.

- ¡No seas estúpido Kakarotto! ¡¿Quien te ha dado permiso de poder usar mi ropa?!

- Pues recuerda que toda nuestra ropa se quemó asi que Bulma nos dio esto a Gohan y a mi

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella les dio eso?! ¡Me las pagarán!- se dio media vuelta pero luego regresó para darle una ultima advertencia a Goku- ¡Y Kakarotto !

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Quiero que te quites eso ahora mismo! ¡No me importa si te mueres de frío!

- Pero Vegeta…

- ¡Callate!

Totalmente lleno de ira se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de Bulma a quien encontró muy alegremente conversando con Milk sobre quien sabe que chismes.

- ¡Mujer! ¡¿Por que demonios le diste mi ropa al insecto?!- le gritó separandola de la amena conversación que llevaba con su amiga. Ella en cambio se sorprendió mas al verlo con aquella camisa rosa.

- ¡Vegeta! Jajajaja ¿Pero por que te preocupas? Ese traje te queda mejor- se burló. Su amiga no pudo evitarlo y se echo a reir junto con Bulma.

- Muy chistoso ¿No? ¡PUES A MI NO ME CAUSA NINGUNA GRACIA! - su grito calló de una a las mujeres.

- Vegeta, enserio lo lamento pero tienes que ser tolerante…

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR MAS!

- Pero Vegeta…- el Principe se dio media vuelta y salió hacia su habitación a dormir.

- Bulma lo siento tanto, no es nuestra intención molestar…- Milk sentía culpa en cierta forma, por mas que le guste vivir en casa de Bulma no se sentiría bien sabiendo que incomoda.

- No Milk, ustedes son mis invitados y Vegeta debe respetar eso. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará- y diciendo eso tranquilizo un poco a su amiga.

Nuestro amado Principe entró molesto hacia su recamara. ¿Como era posible que tenga que vivir bajo el mismo techo con su acérrimo rival? Definitivamente él no soportaba esta situación. Si vivir en la tierra había sido para el algo imposible, pero que se tuvo que acoplar debido a las circunstancias; vivir con su mas grande enemigo en la misma casa era algo impensable. Con él en su casa ¿Donde quedaría su privacidad de Principe?

Abrió la puerta con desgano y se lanzó sobre su cómoda cama con sus brazos sobre su cabeza

- "Al fin solo"- pensó- " Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que Kakarotto este aquí, tiene que irse de esta casa cueste lo que cueste. Ya rebasó el limite de mi paciencia y juro que me vengaré de todas sus burlas" ¡Me las pagarás, Kakarotto!

- ¿Me llamabas?- Goku salió del baño que se encontraba en la habitación, completamente desnudo, como era de esperarse de Goku

- ¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Que demonios haces en MI BAÑO?!

- Ay, Vegeta. Lo que pasa es que aquí es mas cómodo que en el de abajo. ¡Imaginate que hasta salieron burbujitas! - rió el saiya

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Por lo menos cúbrete, como si me gustara verte desnudo!- al Principe se le salía la furia por los ojos, pero al otro saiya se le veía de lo mas tranquilo- ¡Y escúchame bien: tú tienes PROHIBIDO ENTRAR AQUÍ!

- Pero Bulma me dijo que…

- ¡No me interesa lo que te haya dicho esa mujer! ¡Aquí no entras! ¡Y sécate que estas mojando todo el piso!

- Ups- Goku trato de limpiar con su pie pero lo único que hizo fue extender el agua y mojar aun mas el piso.

- ¡No hagas eso, insecto! ¡Estas empeorandolo!

- Vamos Vegeta, no es para tanto. Somos amigos ¿No?

- ¿Amigos? ¡¿AMIGOS?! Escúchame bien: ¡YO NO SOY TU AMIGO! Ahora ¡LARGATE!

- Pero…

- ¡Shu! ¡Fuera!

- Esta bien- el saiya desnudo bajó su cabeza y se dio media vuelta para retirarse - Que duermas bien, Vegeta - cerró la puerta

- Hasta que se fue- miró al cielo - ¿Que hice para merecer esto? Pero…tal vez esto sea un sueño, ¡sí! Seguro es eso, pronto despertaré y todo volverá a la normalidad- pobrecito, ya empezó a delirar

La verdad es que Vegeta había sido tolerante, si Goku se pasaba un poco mas y seguramente esto hubiera terminado en una batalla. ¿Acaso Goku actuaba así a propósito? Solo él lo sabe. Pero de lo que estamos seguros es que nuestro príncipe no aguanta pulgas y no creo que seguirá aguantando tanto.

Un rato mas tarde Bulma subió silenciosamente a buscar a Vegeta. Tenia que buscar alguna manera de que su amado príncipe no arruine la estadía de sus amigos. Bueno, ella le prometio a Vegeta compensarlo, así que…

- Vegeta… ¿Estas dormido?- le susurro en el oído- Vamos, que te parece si…- le acaricio su pecho lentamente hasta que él la tomo para besarla.

Ambos empezaron a desnudarse mientras se besaban, al parecer Vegeta saldría ganando después de todo pero…

- ¡Bulma! - Goku entro a la habitación dejando helados a los dos amantes- ¡Ups! Lamento interrumpir pero Goten esta en el baño y dice que donde tienes el papel higiénico- como siempre Goku entrando en el momento mas inoportuno.

- Esta en el estante de arriba, en el segundo compartimiento-le contestó la peliazul sin moverse

- Gracias Bulma- salió y cerró la puerta

- ¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¡Contigo en esta casa mi vida se convertirá en un infierno!

Continuara…

N/A:

¿Que tal?

Aquí el encuentro de Vegeta vs Goku xD

En el próximo capítulo: Bulma vs. Milk

¿Hasta donde podrá aguantar Bulma a sus queridísimos amigos?

Como dije antes estos capítulos solo corresponderán a pequeños sucesos de encuentros y choques entre los integrantes de las dos familias :)

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Nos leemos nn


	3. Mi amiga querida

**INTRUSOS**

******Día 2: "Mi amiga querida " **

Bulma se levantó muy temprano. El cálido sol acababa de salir e iluminaba su habitación con sus potentes rayos. Se puso las pantuflas y una bata azul de seda para bajar a preparar el desayuno para su familia, bueno para las dos familias.

Bajaba las escaleras mientras se sobaba los ojos, estaba cansada, quería regresar a su cómoda y reconfortante cama, pero no, tenia mucho que hacer.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a su amiga e inquilina Milk. Al parecer se levantó mas temprano que ella y ésta ya había comenzado con los quehaceres.

- ¿Milk? ¿Estas preparando el desayuno?- le pregunto al verla con el cucharón en la mano- No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo misma les preparare. Ustedes son mis invitados, recuerdalo.

- Ay Bulma, no es una molestia, a mi me encanta cocinar. Además ya comencé así que ya no puedes detenerme.-le contestó con una amena sonrisa. Si había algo que amara hacer Milk, pues eso era cocinar.

- ¿Estas segura? Pero si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- insistió

- No te preocupes. Además te veo muy cansada- se acercó y señaló sus ojos- ¿Esas son ojeras?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ojeras?! ¡¿Donde?!- su pregunta la espanto y comenzó a cubrirse la cara - "¿Como es posible que YO tenga ojeras? He estado usando mis cremas… ¿O no?"- pensó

- Mejor vete a descansar un poco más, yo terminaré en un momento.

- Esta bien, nos llamas cuando este terminado ¿Si?

- No te preocupes

Bulma regresó a su habitación sin quitarse las manos del rostro - "¿YO con ojeras?¡¿YO?!"- decidió acostarse unos minutos mas para luego tomar una ducha y luego echarse todas las cremas que tenia guardadas para desaparecer esas terribles ojeras. Según ella, una Brief NO PUEDE TENER IMPERFECCIONES. Empezó con base antiarrugas, crema antimanchas, corrector para ojeras, loción astringente… Y luego ¡maquillaje para cubrir todo! ¡Listo!

Bulma se sentía radiante nuevamente, ahora terminaría de arreglarse mientras esperaba que Milk la llamara para desayunar - "¿Que habrá preparado Milk?" - se preguntaba. Al parecer no tenia ni idea de lo que venia. ¿Que había pasado? Sencillo: Milk se sentía mal el dia anterior porque vio a su amiga Bulma preocuparse mucho por ellos, asi que decidió que debería recompensarla con algo.

-Flashback-

- Goku, me siento mal porque Bulma a hecho mucho por nosotros. Quisiera agradecerle con algo pero… ¿Que puedo hacer? Debe ser algo que este a nuestro alcance.

- Pues… tal vez…- mirada pensativa con mano en la barbilla- Mmm… ¡No sé! ¡La verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre!- y pasó de sabio al Goku de siempre con la típica mano detrás de la cabeza. Milk se cayo de espaldas pero se recuperó para gritarle a su marido.

- ¡Nooo Goku! ¡¿Por qué solo piensas en comida?!- y entonces se le prendió el foquito- ¿Comida? ¡Eso es! ¡Le preparare algo de comer! ¡Ay Goku que listo eres! - la mujer se le lanzó encima para llenarlo de abrazos

- Lo ves, te dije que podía ayudar

- Le prepararé un desayuno, pero mejor bajo a ver que tiene en la cocina para ir pensando en que preparar.

- ¿De paso me puedes traer mas helado, por favor?- a esa cara de suplica no se le puede negar nada

- Esta bien, pero que sea tu última porción de helado de hoy. Ya has tenido suficiente de helado por un dia- a veces Milk mas parece su mamá en ves de su esposa, pero bueno…

Milk bajo silenciosamente a la cocina para no despertar a nadie de los Brief, abrió la refrigeradora y se fijó qué había en ella.

- "¡Oh por Kami! ¡Pero lo único que tiene Bulma aquí es pura chatarra! Yo no puedo permitir que mis hijos se alimenten de esa manera, ellos están en pleno desarrollo deben consumer cosas saludables . ¡Ya se! ¡Tengo una idea!"

Milk subió nuevamente a su habitación, sin hacer ruido claro, entro rápidamente para hablar con su marido.

- ¡Goku! ¡Tienes que hacerme un favor ahora!

- ¿Y mi helado?

- Olvídate del helado, tienes que ir a la Montaña Paoz y cazarte una par de salamandras, unos cuantos peces del río y algunas yerbas de las que están detrás de la casa.

- ¡¿Harás salamandras asadas?! ¡Sera delicioso! ¡Iré ahora mismo!

Goku salió inmediatamente de la Corporación Cápsula hacia la Montaña Paoz. Recolecto lo que le pidió su mujer y regreso rápidamente a su casa para darle lo que había traído. Ya con todo eso listo, Milk se sentía preparada para realizar un desayuno delicioso y saludable para todos en la casa.

-Fin del Flashback-

- ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! ¡Bajen todos a comer!- los gritos de Milk sonaron alrededor de toda la casa.

- Buenos días, Vegeta- saludo Bulma al ver al Principe ya despierto

- ¡¿Que tienen de buenos con Kakarotto en la casa?!- el mal humor de Vegeta se hacia notar

- ¿No bajas a desayunar? ¿Milk hizo el desayuno especialmente para nosotros?

- ¡Yo no voy a comer eso! ¡¿Quien sabe como lo ha preparado?! Yo me voy a entrenar a otro lado, no pienso pasar lo mismo que ayer. No quiero verle la cara a ese insecto.

- Pero Vegeta…- sus ruegos fueron en vano, Vegeta salió volando por la habitación dejando sola a la mujer- Bueno, será mejor que baje para que Milk no se enfade

Cuando Bulma bajó, encontró a todos sentados en la mesa, solo faltaba Vegeta. Estaban Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, y los Sr. Y Sra. Brief. En el centro un gran plato cubierto.

- Bulma que bueno que bajaste, te estábamos esperando - le dijo sonriente- Esto es en agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Realmente estamos agradecidos por tu generosidad.

- Oh Milk, no te debiste haber preocupado

- No es una molestia, ahora si aquí esta- destapó el plato dejando relucir los "manjares" que había preparado- ¡Salamandras asadas de la Montaña Paoz!

- ¡Siiiiii!- gritaron Goten y Goku, saltando sobre la comida para recibirlas. La cara de Bulma se puso azul de repente.

- Mamá, ¿No me pasara nada si como eso que se mueve?- pregunto Trunks también con la cara azul

- Bueno yo… este…- Bulma no se podía imaginar comiendo eso. ¿Que era? ¿Por que se movía?

- Mmm… salamandras ¿No es asi? - el Dr. Brief comió un poco y saboreo- Mmm… esta delicioso. No te preocupes Trunks, tu también come mamá porque estos alimentos que ha preparado la amiga de Bulma tiene alta fibra y son muy nutritivos.

- Si tu lo dices papá…- la Sra. Brief también comió un poco y como le gusto siguió degustando. Creo que el tener siempre los ojos cerrados le ayuda mucho.

- Mami…- el niño le jalaba del brazo a Bulma- ¿Tu vas a comer eso? ¿Mi abuelito tiene razón y no me va a pasar nada?

- Bueno… yo…

- ¡Come Trunks! ¡Mi mama cocina delicioso!- Goten le dio una cucharada al niño y aunque el aspecto era malo su sabor no lo era.

Todos degustaban del plato de Milk excepto Bulma quien aun miraba con mala cara la comida que tenia servida.

- ¿Sucede algo, Bulma? ¿Por qué no comes?- pregunto extrañada Milk- ¿Acaso no te gusta?- los ojos de Milk le comenzaron a brillar de tal manera que conmovieron el corazón de la peliazul.

- ¡No es eso Milk! ¡Ahora comienzo a disfrutar de esta delicia! - su cara no decía lo mismo. Con valor tomo una cucharada, tomo aire y se metió un gran bocado a la boca- Mmm… delicioso-sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si bien el sabor no era malo, el solo sentir la comida moverse en su boca le provocaban nauseas. Y así con muchos MUCHOS esfuerzos, Bulma pudo terminar el plato.

- ¡Terminé! - gritó Bulma, aliviada de saber que todo su sufrimiento había terminado.

- Wow Bulma, terminaste muy rápido, por poco y alcanzas a Goku- Milk se emocionó de ver a su amiga satisfecha con la comida que preparó especialmente para ella- Como te gusto te serviré otro plato.

- ¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó- Digo, digo, no te molestes Milk, después no va alcanzar para los demás que quieran repetir

- Que no te de pena, además Goku trajó suficiente como para toda nuestra estadía en la casa, así que ya no te preocupes por cocinar. Además este recién es el desayuno, te tengo mas sorpresas para el almuerzo, y la cena…- Bulma casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso, pero no podía hacerle un desaire a sus amigos rechazandolos. Tenia que comer lo que ella le prepare le guste o no.

- Jeje, gracias- y así Milk le sirvió otro plato y Bulma tuvo que aguantarse el movimiento en su boca para poder terminar y no molestar a su amiga.

Luego del almuerzo, que Bulma nuevamente tuvo que comer, se fue a su laboratorio a relajarse con un nuevo proyecto que estaba haciendo. Era la única manera de relajarse y poder estar sola. Así como Vegeta se relajaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, Bulma se relajaba estudiando en su laboratorio.

Llevaba un buen rato en su laboratorio, cuando recordó algo: debía llevar la ropa a la lavandería. Tenia mucha ropa sucia, tanto de ella como de Trunks y Vegeta, y si no lo llevaba a lavar Vegeta le haría un escándalo.

Salió rápidamente dejando inconcluso su proyecto y entonces se encontró con Milk.

- Bulma, ¿Que sucede? Te noto preocupada- le preguntó al verla algo distraída.

- No es nada, solo que tengo que llevar la ropa a la lavandería y para eso tendré que dejar el experimento que estoy haciendo en el laboratorio.

- No te preocupes, tu regresa a lo que estabas haciendo. Yo me encargare de lavarlo, además creo que tienes una lavadora en el primer piso así que yo lo pondré a lavar.- era cierto, había una lavadora abajo así que no tenia ningún problema en dejar que su amiga lo haga. Al fin y al cabo ella es una excelente ama de casa.

- Te lo agradecería mucho Milk- y diciendo esto regresó al laboratorio a continuar con sus experimentos.

Estaba muy concentrada en su laboratorio haciendo quien sabe que cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta con desesperación.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma, abre por favor!- ella corrió a abrirle la puerta rápidamente.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que tocas así?

- Bulma, ¿es normal que la lavadora haga ese tipo de sonidos? Me esta preocupando- Bulma guardo silencio para oír mejor. Y cuando oyó se preocupo mas.

- ¡Milk! ¡No me digas que…!- ambas mujeres se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos mientras bajaron rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido- ¡MILK! ¡ESO NO ES LA LAVADORA, ES LA TRITURADORA!- la cara de Milk se puso pálida de escuchar eso. Bulma apagó la máquina rápidamente. Sacó la ropa totalmente destrozada y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga. - ¡Como pudiste confundir la lavadora con la trituradora!

- Yo… yo… ¡Yo solo quería ayudar!- la mujer de cabello azabache salió corriendo por la vergüenza que sentía de haber estropeado todo.

- ¡No Milk! ¡Espera! - y ahora era Bulma quien se sentía como una canalla. Milk no lo había hecho con alguna mala intención, ella en realidad solo quería ayudar.

La peliazul corrió hasta donde estaba Milk para consolarla.

- Milk, lo lamento. Sé que no fue tu intención, creo que no medí bien las palabras.

- No te preocupes Bulma, ya pronto nos iremos de aquí. Enserio lo lamento.

- No digas eso Milk, ustedes son mis amigos recuerdalo bien. Nos conocemos hace tanto…- río - Te guardo mucho cariño, a ti y a tu familia. Ya no estés así, ustedes pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran- luego de eso ambas amigas se abrazaron.

Mas tarde en la habitación de Bulma…

- ¿Aló? ¿Ingeniero?¡¿Cuanto mas se van a tardar en reconstruir esa casa?! … ¡No me interesa que los animales salvajes no les dejen construir! ¡Deben terminarla lo mas antes posible! … ¡Pero nada!

- ¡Bulmaa! - grito Milk desde el primer piso

- Me tengo que ir ingeniero, y no lo olvide: ¡Quiero esa casa terminada lo mas pronto posible!- colgó el teléfono- ¡¿Que sucede Milk?!

- ¡Creo que estropee algo!

- Ay no, otra vez no…

Continuará…

Holaaa :)

Y que les pareció este nuevo capítulo? :D

En el próx. CAP nos vamos con los niños: Goten vs. Trunks ¿Cuanto mas podrá aguantar Trunks a su querido amigo de las montañas?

Nos vemos nn


	4. Hiperactivo

**INTRUSOS**

Dia 3: " Hiperactivo"

Los Son llevaban ya dos días en la casa de los Brief, y con el poco tiempo que tenían habían vuelto locos a Bulma y Vegeta. Ambos no podían aguantarlos mas, ella llamo por teléfono para apresurar la obra pero lamentablemente le dieron la noticia que tardarían un poco mas porque la presencia de los animales salvajes en la Montaña Paoz no les dejaba terminar la casa. En fin, no les quedaba otro remedio que aguardar un poco mas. Sería difícil, sí, pero no había otra opción, tenían que ser fuertes.

El único que disfrutaba la estadía de los Son (al menos hasta ahora) era Trunks. ¿Como no podría disfrutarlo si tenia a su mejor amigo viviendo en su casa? Nada podía ser mejor para aquellos dos traviesos niños.

Goten ya se había quedado antes a dormir, no era seguido pero de vez en cuando Trunks lo invitaba a su casa para jugar y si ya era muy tarde entonces Bulma lo dejaba quedarse en casa y así sus juegos continuaban sin parar.

Ahora, teniendo a ambos en la misma casa se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Todos eran víctimas perfectas para sus travesuras.

Pero en este momento ambos estaban durmiendo, por ende eran unos tiernos angelitos inofensivos que no le hacían daño a nadie.

Eran alrededor de las 5:30 am cuando Goten comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, al parecer tenía pesadillas. No había sido buena idea comer tantas golosinas el día anterior antes de dormir porque al parecer al niño le chocó de tal manera que tuvo sueños terroríficos.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Señor azúcar no quieto ir con usted! - gritaba mientras se movía de un lado para otro-¡Noo! ¡Nooo! ¡Mamá se molestara si me salen caries!- se levantó de un salto. Respiraba de una manera muy agitada, sudaba frío. Miro a ambos lados con miedo por si venia el señor azúcar a jalarle las patitas y a obligarlo a comer golosinas hasta quedarse sin dientes. El sol aun no quería salir y eso atormentaba mas al pobre Goten.

Se acerco a su fiel compañero de aventuras quien dormía en la cama de al frente para pedir auxilio.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Trunks! - lo empujaba para que despertara pero Trunks continuaba muy cómodo en brazos de Morfeo

- A que yo te gano Toffie…- dijo entre sueños

- ¿Toffie?- cuestionó- ¡Trunks no me digas que aun no has superado lo del amigo imaginario!- a pesar de sus gritos el niño de los cabellos lilas continuaba dormido.

Bien, ahora seguía el Plan B: su hermano.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan despierta! ¡Tuve una pesadilla!- su hermano mayor abrió los ojos aun con mucho sueño

- ¿Goten?- dijo somnoliento - Ve a dormir, es muy temprano todavía- y diciendo eso cayo rendido a la cama. El pequeño suspiró rendido.

- Hermano… ¡Ya se! ¡Voy a buscar a mi mamá! Ella seguro me abrazará y me dejará dormir con ella y papá en su cama- con su gran idea salió de su habitación en busca de su querida madre.

En el camino pasó por la cocina y no pudo evitar entrar. Tal pesadilla le había abierto el apetito nuevamente. Entró y prendió la luz por que aun tenia algo de miedo y buscó algo para satisfacerse.

- A ver a ver… ¿Que puedo comer hoy?-caminaba mirando a ambos lados hasta que encontró la cafetera sobre la mesa- ¿Que es eso? A ver ahí dice… ca… fé… dice CAFE ¿Huele raro? ¿Que será? - el niño trajo una taza y se la sirvió llena… luego la bebió toda-¡Aaaaaay! ¡Esta delicioso!- de pronto comenzó a saltar emocionado con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Que rico! ¡Ya sé, voy a a despertar a Trunks!- dejó la taza y salió corriendo en busca de su compañero

En el momento en que Goten se fue, bajó Bulma. Al parecer ella tampoco había podido dormir bien.

- "Ay, estoy tan cansada que no he podido dormir. Creo que como ahora hay mas viviendo en mi casa me siento con muchas responsabilidades y por lo tanto mas estresada. Que bueno que me había preparado un cafe bien cargado para poder terminar mis proyectos en el laboratorio" - se acercó a la mesa en busca de su cafe y cuando vio… ¡la cafetera estaba vacía! - ¡¿Y mi café?! ¡Deje la cafetera llena! ¿Habrá sido Vegeta? Que extraño… mejor me preparo un poco mas y esta vez si la dejaré llena

- ¡Trunks! ¡Trunks despierta! - el pequeño de los cabellos alborotados saltaba violentamente sobre la cama de su amigo- ¡Vamos a jugar, Trunks! - ante tal alboroto el pequeño despertó y se sobó los ojos

- ¿Que pasa Goten? ¿Ya es hora de desayunar? - le dijo somnoliento

- ¡Trunks estoy aburrido, vamos a jugar!

- ¿Qué hora es? - el pequeño Brief abrió mas los ojos para ver la hora en su despertador- ¡SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!

- ¡Vamos ya es muy tarde!- Goten continuaba saltando sobre la cama de Trunks

- ¡Ay! ¡Goten! ¡¿Para que me despiertas tan temprano?!

- ¡Para jugar!

- ¡¿Que?! No digas tonterías ¿Ya esta el desayuno?

- No aun no…- cara pensativa- ¡¿Y si nosotros hacemos el desayuno?! ¡Hagamos panqueques!

- ¿Que? ¿No digas ton…?- entonces lo pensó mejor- Oye no es una mala idea, creo que el recetario de mi abuela esta en la biblioteca.

- ¡Siii! ¡Panqueques!

- Está bien, está bien pero por favor ¡DEJA DE SALTAR!- Goten se sentó callado- Muy bien, ahora esperame en la cocina mientras voy por el recetario ¿Si?

- Como tu digas- Trunks salió de su habitación a buscar el recetario de su abuela mientras Goten muy obediente salió a esperarlo en la cocina.

Al llegar noto la cafetera nuevamente llena.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mas café! - sonrió ampliamente y se sirvió nuevamente. Lo bebió otra vez TODO.

- Goten aquí tengo el recetario, necesitamos huevos, azúcar, harina…

- ¡Siiii! - Goten empezó a correr alrededor de Trunks sin parar

- Wow Goten, se ve que hoy amaneciste con mucho entusiasmo- le dijo Trunks

- ¡Comencemos Trunks!

- Bien, primero necesito batir los huevos. Saca unos de la refrigeradora

- Como tu digas- Goten los saco pero con su energía tan alta se resbalo y se rompieron en el piso

- ¡Goten no desperdicies! Bueno, lo limpiaremos después. Estas muy nervioso, eh?

- Lo siento, traeré unos mas

- Esta bien, los echas aquí por favor - el pequeño sacó los huevos de la refrigeradora y luego los echo con todo y cáscara al bowl- ¡Goten ¿Que haces?! -le dijo al verlo muy concentrado tirandolos como sea- Bueno no importa, dicen que la cáscara da mas fibra. Ahora tráeme azúcar y harina.

- ¡Ahi va!

- ¡Pero no lo tires! - era toda una odisea cocinar al lado de un Son.

- Trunks ¿Que es esto?

- Eso es levadura, echale un poco para que crezca, yo iré por los demás ingredientes- al parecer el pequeño Goten no sabe el significado de "poco" y le vertió toda la bolsa, según el para que " crezca del tamaño de un pastel"

- Bien Goten es hora de que se cocine para que crezca un poco- lo pusieron al fuego y luego de eso se sentaron a esperar - Bueno será mejor que comencemos con la limpieza sino mi mamá se molestará- apenas pudo terminar esa frase cuando escucharon un ruido extraño que venía de los panqueques- Goten…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuanta levadura le pusiste?

- Toda la bolsa ¿Por que? - Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como dos platos.

- ¡ TODA LA BOLSA! - entonces su creación hizo: ¡KABOOOM!

Huevos regados en el piso, azúcar y harina por doquier, un par de platos rotos y mucha mucha masa por todas partes. Claro, además de los sucios que se veían los niños.

- ¡¿Pero que paso aquí?!- Bulma acababa de bajar por el ruido, y se dio con la sorpresa- ¡Trunks! ¡¿Que sucedió aquí?!

- Mama, es que intentamos cocinar pero…

- ¡Los dos se van inmediatamente a bañar miren lo sucio que están! ¡Luego arreglaremos esto jovencito!

- Pero mamá…

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡A bañarse!- ambos niños salieron cabizbajos de la cocina directo a tomar un baño y quitarse toda la masa que tenían en la cara- "Ay mejor me tomo mi cafe para poder continuar despierta"- y entonces lo notó- ¿Y el cafe? No otra vez… Y ahora este desastre. Tendré que llamar a los robots de limpieza para que lo limpien por que no pienso limpiar semejante desastre.

El resto del día Goten y Trunks se la pasaron jugando. La verdad Trunks estaba exhausto pero al pequeño Goten no se le acababan las energías.

- Goten ya estoy cansado, mejor entremos a la casa a descansar y comer un poco ¿Si?

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo! ¡Oye te hago una carrera hasta la Montaña Paoz! ¡Pero no vale volar!

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Hasta allá?! ¡¿Otra vez?!¡Estas loco!

- Es que quiero visitar al bebe dinosaurio ¿Si?

- Pero…

- Listos ¡Ya! - el pequeño Goten comenzó la carrera

- ¡Goten esperame!- y partió a alcanzarlo

El pequeño de cabello negro le sacó gran ventaja a su compañero, lo cual es extraño pues siempre era Trunks quien llevaba la ventaja por ser un año mayor. Trunks hacías su máximo esfuerzo cuando vio que Goten se detenía.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Al fin te alcancé! ¿Que sucede Goten?

- Es que quiero hacer pipí- dijo mientras se movía de una manera muy graciosa.

- ¡¿Acaso no fuiste al baño mientras estábamos en la casa?!

- ¡Pero ya me dieron ganas de nuevo!

- Entonces bajemos, con solo oirte ya me dieron ganas a mi también

Ambos niños descendieron. Estaban cerca de la casa de los Son pero no lo había notado.

Se situaron frente a unos árbol y comenzaron a… bueno ya saben ¿No?

- Ahhhh- suspiraron- ¡A que yo llego mas lejos!- cuando en eso algo salió de los arbustos

- ¡Ah! Muchacho malcriados ¡¿Acaso no vieron que estaba durmiendo en esos arbustos?!- era un hombre calvo y alto, aunque ahora tenía la cabeza empapada y sus ojos llenos de ira- ¡Me las pagarán!

- ¡CORRE!- y ambos niños desaparecieron en un santiamén.

Ya en la C.C…

- ¡Uffff…! De la que nos salvamos, Goten- dijo el niño de cabello violeta metiendose una cucharada de pudín a la boca

- Cierto, pero debo aceptar que me dio mucha risa la cara de ese señor- río el pequeño.

- Mejor terminemos el pudín para ir a jugar con mis nuevos juguetes

- ¡¿Nuevos juguetes?!- exclamó con los ojos iluminados

- ¿No te conté? Mi abuelo trajo juguetes nuevos de su último viaje de negocios.

- ¡Yeeee!

DING- DONG

- Espera Goten, iré a abrir la puerta- el niño fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se dio con la sorpresa.

- ¡¿TUU?!- grito el hombre calvo

- ¡Ayayay! - tembló el niño

- ¿Quien era Trunks?- se acercó Goten- ¡Oh oh!

- Trunks escuché el timbre ¿Quien era?- Bulma bajó al oír el timbre- ¡Oh, pero si es usted ingeniero!

- ¡¿INGENIERO?!- ambos niños se miraron como si fuera lo mas sorprendente que habían oído

- Señora, ¿Este niño es su hijo?- preguntó con malicia

- Sí, es mi hijo Trunks ¿Por qué?- miro extrañada a su hijo, este le mando una sonrisa culpable

- Este… ¡vamos a jugar a mi cuarto, Goten!- y nuevamente desaparecieron en un dos por tres

- Dejeme contarle señora que mientras dormía en la montaña su hijo…

- Aquí estaremos a salvo de mamá, Goten- cerro la puerta con seguro

- ¡TRUNKS!- se oyó a lo lejos una madre furiosa

- Creo que no tienes escapatoria Trunks

- ¡Ay no! - el niño temblaba, nada le daba mas miedo que su mamá enojada. Ni Magin Buu ni Babidi ni nadie le causa a mas terror que escuchar a su madre gritarle por alguna travesura- Creo que estoy en problemas. Deseamé suerte- y el valiente salió a recibir su destino

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Puedo jugar con tus juguetes nuevos?! - Trunks no lo oyó- Ok, tomaré eso como un sí. Hmm… ¿Con que empezaré?

Minutos mas tarde luego de recibir los gritos y regaños de su madre sobre que no se debe orinar en la cabeza de la gente calva, regresó a su habitación. Trunks fue buen amigo y no culpó a Goten de lo sucedido.

- Goten, tuve suerte de que tan solo fue regaño- abrió los ojos y lo vio. Sus juguetes nuevos destrozados- ¡¿Pero que paso aquí?!

- Es que no funcionaba así que trate de arreglarlo como tu lo haces pero… creo que no me salió ¿No crees?- y rió con la mano tras la cabeza

- ¡¿Como que no funcionaba?! ¡Estaba apagado, solo tenias que encenderlo porque estaba en Off!

- ¿Off? ¿Con que se come eso?- preguntó inocente

- ¡Eso no se come! ¡Ay Goten no se que voy a hacer contigo!- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Definitivamente Trunks creyó que ese había sido el día mas cansado de su vida. En la noche entró al laboratorio de su mamá para conversar con ella.

- Mamá, ¿estas ocupada?- le preguntó con la mirada baja

- ¿Que sucede, Trunks? - le dijo quitandose las gafas.

- Mamá ¿hasta cuando se van a quedar la familia de Goten?- Bulma sonrió

- Ya no te esta gustando mucho su estadía aquí ¿no?

- No es eso, sino es que… bueno sí es eso

- Yo también pienso igual que tú pero el ingeniero esta haciendo todo lo posible para terminar su casa cuanto antes, por ahora solo nos queda esperar- Trunks suspiró por lo que Bulma lo abrazo- ¿Tranquilo sí?, solo sé tolerante

- Esta bien, mamá

Trunks entendió muy sabiamente lo que su mama le quiso decir, así que entró a conversar con su

compañero de juegos.

- Hola Trunks, mañana jugaremos otra vez ¿si? Hoy me divertí mucho- río el pequeño

- Goten- el pequeño de cabello lila camino hacia la ventana y mirando hacia el cielo le comenzó a hablar a su compañero- ¿Sabes? Tienes que calmarte un poco, por lo que hicimos hoy en la mañana casi nos metemos en un lío. Tu eres mi mejor amigo y es mejor que nos llevemos bien aquí. Podemos jugar todo lo que quieras, tu sabes que mientras estés en mi casa puedes usar mis juguetes si quieres. Pero no hay que hacer tanto alboroto porque sino mi mama se molestara con nosotros. De todas formas nos divertiremos pero debes estar mas tranquilo, hoy estuviste demasiado hiperactivo. Mañana será un dia mas tranquilo ¿si?- volteo para ver a su amigo y…- ¿Goten? ¡TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO MIENTRAS YO HABLABA!- Goten yacía profundamente dormido en su cama, estaba cansado por el largo día que tuvo y cayó rendido mientras Trunks daba su discurso de filosofía- ¡Ay olvidalo! Pero algo me dice que mañana será un largo día…

Continuará…

N/A:

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Quería subirlo antes pero no pude xD

Próx. CAP: creen que podrán sacar de quicio al Doctor Brief?

Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews, me alegra que les guste mi historia :D

Adiosin :)


	5. Un dia en el laboratorio

**INTRUSOS**

Dia 6: "Un día en el laboratorio"

Ya era domingo por la mañana, y el futuro investigador de los Son empezaba a despertarse de su cálido sueño. Su cuerpo aun continuaba pegado a la cama, pero los rayos del sol que caían en su rostro le indicaban que era ya la hora de levantarse.

- ¿Qué hora es? - se preguntó somnoliento con los ojos aun medio cerrados. Se sobó los ojos con las manos y al abrirlos vio hacia el reloj - Las 7:00am. Es temprano, pero ya es hora de levantarse. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Gohan se sentó y volvió a sobarse los ojos para poder estar totalmente despierto. ¿Que sucedía? Le habían dejado un proyecto de ciencia muy importante en la preparatoria, y con todo lo acontecido con su casa no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para comenzarlo.

Se levantó y fue a tomar un baño, los niños aún se encontraban dormidos, solo pudo sentir el Ki de su mamá y el de Bulma que se encontraban despiertas, probablemente preparando el desayuno.

Luego de cambiarse bajo a buscar a Bulma, tenia que pedirle algo.

- Milk déjame cocinar hoy, por favor- le rogaba Brief, definitivamente no quería volver a pasar por la comida de dudosa procedencia de Milk.

- Pero Bulma, cocinar para ustedes es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu gran hospitalidad- contestó la matriarca de los Son

- Insisto, ustedes son mis invitados y me sentiría feliz de cocinarles- muy bien sabia Bulma que la razón era otra, pero bueno…

- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa ¿Si?- tuvo que ceder ante tales insistencias de su amiga - ¡Gohan! ¡Ya despertaste! Pero hijo tendrás que esperar porque aun no tenemos listo el desayuno- dijo al ver a su hijo entrar a la cocina

- Buenos días, no te preocupes mamá. Solo baje para pedirle un favor a Bulma- respondió el joven saiya

- Sí, dime Gohan- contestó la peliazul, curiosa.

- Bueno me preguntaba… si es que… - el joven comenzó con la peculiar pose de la mano en la cabeza- Quería saber si me podrías prestar el laboratorio para que Videl y yo podamos realizar un proyecto que tenemos que presentar en la preparatoria… ¿Se puede?

- Claro que sí, tu sabes que estás en tu casa así que no hay ningún problema. Puedes llamar a tu "amiga"- le respondió con una sonrisa pícara a Gohan. Todos sabían muy bien que esos dos eran mas que amigos aunque no lo quisieran aceptar.

- Muchas gracias Bulma, entonces la llamaré- Bulma confiaba ciegamente en Gohan, pues sabía que de todos los Son, él era el único que no causaba problemas.

- ¡Gohan te llamaremos cuando la comida este lista!- le gritó su madre a lo lejos.

- ¡Esta bien, mamá!

Bien, ahora solo tenía que llamar a Videl y esperarla para poder empezar con su proyecto en el laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula.

- A ver su número era…- comenzó a marcar el número en el teléfono de la casa. Marcó la tecla "llamar" y con solo escuchar que timbraba se ponía nervioso.

- ¿Aló? - contesto la ojiazul

- ¿Vi…Videl?- sus nervios nuevamente lo hacían tartamudear

- ¿Gohan? ¿Eres tú? - claro, el único que tartamudeaba su nombre era él.

- Sí, bu…bueno solo quería llamarte para que vinieras en un rato a la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma nos prestará su laboratorio

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Estupendo! Iré para allá después de desayunar

- Genial, entonces … este… nos vemos luego

- Sí, nos vemos luego Gohan- cortó. La respiración de Gohan volvió a la normalidad.

Nada lo hacia mas feliz que oír su voz. Pero la vería mas tarde, así que debía asegurarse de que todo salga bien ¿Por qué? Porque ya no quería esperar mas, esa misma tarde le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Decidió bajar al laboratorio a revisar que tenga todos los elementos necesarios para su proyecto. Al llegar se topó con el Sr. Brief. Al parecer el también se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio.

- Hola Gohan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludo cortésmente el anciano de cabello lila.

- Buenos días Sr. Brief, solo pasaba por aquí para ver el laboratorio, Bulma me lo prestará dentro de un rato para realizar unos experimentos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que interesante! Me alegra mucho que la juventud se interese por la ciencia en estas épocas. Ya no se encuentran chicos como tú, dedicados a los estudios

- Jeje, muchas gracias- el joven se sonrojo de escuchar tales palabras- ¿Esta bien que me quede acá a observar?

- Por supuesto amiguito, tal vez puedas corregirme en algunas cosas jiji- rió

Gohan se jaló una silla de las que se encontraban detrás y se sentó a una distancia prudente del anciano para observar en lo que trabajaba.

- ¡Rayos! Llevo 2 horas en lo mismo y no puedo conseguir que funcione- se dijo para si, pero el joven lo oyó

- Si me permite, creo que esta colocando mal el cable AB, yo opino que le resultaría mas funcional colocarlo en el circuito inferior izquierdo- intervino Gohan

- ¡Oh! ¡Como no lo note! Muchas gracias compañero-agradeció el doctor

- No se preocupe

Pasaron 5 minutos mas y nuevamente Gohan corrigió al anciano científico.

- Mmm… creo que si agrega solo media dosis mas del carbonato de calcio obtendrá la reacción que quiere

- Nuevamente tienes razón, debe ser que como ya estoy viejo no puedo rendir mejor jeje

A los dos minutos…

- Dr. Brief ¿y si le agrega mas gas oxigeno?

- No creo que funcione porque…- probó su sugerencia- ¡Funciono!

Tres minutos después…

- Tal vez tiene una falla en el circuito principal, recuerde que deben estar los dos cables azules en el puerto C

- Pero recuerdo que lo había revisado… Espera ¡Nuevamente tienes razón!

Al principio el señor Brief estaba agradecido e impresionado por las intervenciones de Gohan, pero luego de media hora de correcciones ya se estaba irritando. ¿El dulce Dr. Brief irritado? Pues sí, Gohan lo consiguió por meterse con SU trabajo.

- Oiga y si lo realiza a una mayor presión tal vez pueda…

- Escúchame jovencito- el señor Brief se sobresaltó

- ¡GOHAN EL DESAYUNO! - mamá Milk al rescate

- ¡Ya voy mamá! Lo siento Sr. Brief pero tengo que ir a desayunar, volveré luego para usar el laboratorio.- se bajó de la silla y corrió a la cocina por pedido de su estomago hambriento de saiyajin.

- " Ay, este jovencito me esta sacando canas verdes"- pensó el científico.

Un rato después Videl llego a la corporación, y fue recibida por la eufórica Milk.

- ¡Oh Videl! ¡Que bueno que estés aquí! Tu sabes que puedes venir a visitar a mi Gohan cuando quieras. Pasa de una vez, seguro él te esta esperando adentro.

- Jeje… muchas gracias señora- sonrió nerviosa

- ¡Vamos, dime mamá!

- ¿Ah? Prefiero tratarla con el respeto que se merece señora, no podría …

- No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras- nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa a Milk

- ¡Videl! ¿Como estas? - saludó Bulma- Pasa que Gohan te espera en el laboratorio ¿Sabes donde es, verdad?

- Sí, no se preocupen. Hasta luego- la joven entró rápidamente a la casa en busca de Gohan

- Es obvio que estos dos terminaran juntos tarde o temprano- añadió la peliazul

- Eso espero, solo que mi Gohan es muy quedado para estas cosas

- Si, tal vez, pero si él no da el primer paso estoy segura que ella lo dará. Así que no te preocupes.

La hija del campeón mundial bajó silenciosamente en busca de Gohan.

- ¡Gohan! Ya llegué

- ¡Vi…Videl! Llegaste temprano- se sorprendió - Bueno será mejor que comencemos

- Claro- le sonrió

Ambos comenzaron con su proyecto, era de Química, así que debían ser muy cuidadosos con los elementos y las dosis necesarias para no hacer explotar nada. Los dos se veían sumamente concentrados en lo que hacían, Videl con la mente íntegramente en el proyecto, pero Gohan… él pensaba en el proyecto, sí, pero también pensaba en como decirle sus sentimientos a la ojiazul.

- Mira Gohan, si agregamos cloruro de potasio observaras que la llama adopta un color casi violeta a comparación del cloruro de bario que se torna un color cercano al verde limón lo cual demuestra que…- Videl hablaba sola pues Gohan se encontraba ahora perdido en sus enormes ojos azules sin escuchar ni siquiera la mas mínima palabra de lo que decía Videl- ¿Gohan? ¡¿Gohan?! ¿Llamando a Gohan del planeta Namek? ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Ah? ¿Que?- lucia sonrojado, sabia que había llegado la hora de decírselo - Videl… yo…

- ¿Si? - ella también sospechaba lo que vendría

- Bueno… yo… quiero decirte que…- Son se acercaba mas y mas a la ojiazul

- Que… - ambos se miraban fijamente. Al fin había llegado la hora

- Que yo estoy…

- ¡MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

- ¡TAMA! - gritaron ambos al ver la cola del pequeño minino bajo los pies de Gohan.

Son quitó sus pesados pies del gato quien salió corriendo y gritando por todo el laboratorio. Los jóvenes no se dieron ni cuenta cuando Tama ya se encontraba sobre la mesa corriendo desesperadamente por el dolor que sentía en su colita.

- ¡No Tama, no! ¡Estas botando todo!- gritaba desesperada la hija de Mister Satán al ver al animalito corriendo y tirando todo a su paso.

- ¡Espera…! - Gohan tomó uno de los envases que estaban detrás suyo y pudo atrapar al minino dentro de él- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Sí, pudo capturarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el laboratorio estaba hecho un completo desastre.

- ¡Oh oh! ¡Gohan, se escuchan pasos! - intervino la ojiazul

- Creo que estamos en problemas, Videl

Estaban en lo cierto, eran Bulma y el Dr. Brief. El solo escuchar a la perilla moverse los hacia sudar frío.

- ¡¿Pero que sucedió aquí?!- Bulma gritó y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver el desastre que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Mi… mi laboratorio…- la cara del señor Brief no podría expresar mejor todo lo que sentía ahora

- Este… todo tiene una explicación- trató de excusarse

- Es la verdad, esto no fue intencional- apoyó Videl

- Papá, mejor regresa a tu cuarto. Yo me encargaré de esto - la peliazul lucía furiosa

- ¡Tama! ¡¿Que haces allí?! - exclamó el anciano al ver a su mascota ahogandose en el envase- ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡Allí había un gas tóxico!- el viejito corrió a salvar a su minino - Tranquilo Tama, todo está bien. Mejor vayamos con mamá para que te prepare tu leche- le habló con cariño - Bulma, encargate de esto- le dijo a su hija y luego salió consintiendo a su gatito

- Gohan, me lo esperaba de todos menos de ti. Creí que eras un chico responsable- la peliazul cruzó sus brazos

- Es que no fue a propósito, sin querer pise a Tama, se volvió loco y comenzó a botar todo. Es la verdad.

- ¡Gohan! ¡No trates de culpar a un inocente gatito! Debes asumir tu responsabilidad

- Le esta diciendo la verdad, señora- grave error Videl

- "¿Señora? ¿Acaso me dijo señora?" - los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con furia - ¡Lo siento pero me temo que no volverán a usar este laboratorio! ¡He dicho!- y finalizando se dio media vuelta y salió hacia su habitación.

Entró y tomo una ducha, necesitaba refrescar su mente. Había tenido unos días muy pesados con los Son viviendo en su casa, y hacerse cargo de dos familias no era sencillo.

Terminó de bañarse, se echó una cremas antiedad y luego se vistió para salir del baño.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontraban fuera Trunks, su padre, y Vegeta apoyado sobre la pared.

- Tenemos que hablar- le dijeron los tres al unísono. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.

Continuará…

N/A:

Próx. Capitulo y último: los Son continuaran haciendo de las suyas?

:D


	6. Chapter 6

**INTRUSOS**

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontraban fuera: Trunks, su padre, y Vegeta apoyado sobre la pared.

- Tenemos que hablar- le dijeron los tres al unísono. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.

- Hablen- suspiró

- ¡Ya no lo soporto mas!- comenzó el príncipe - ¡¿Cuánto mas quieres que los tolere?!

- Mi papá tiene razón - le decía su pequeño- Cuando Goten se quedaba a dormir aquí, era estupendo. Pero vivir con él es otra cosa, ¡No se le acaban las energías! Y además ¡Ya me rompió cuatro juguetes!

- Bulma, recuerda que hoy tendremos visitas muy importantes. Vendrán hoy ejecutivos reconocidos que intentaran hacer negocios con nosotros y no nos conviene dejar una mala impresión - definitivamente el Sr. Brief era mas convincente

- ¡Oh, por Kami! Lo había olvidado ¡Los ejecutivos! - se sorprendió la peliazul. Con todo lo que había pasado esos días había olvidado por completo la reunión que tenia pendiente esa tarde.

- Será mejor que los botes de una vez porque si no lo haces tú ¡LO VOY A HACER YO!- recriminó el príncipe y luego se dio la vuelta para salir volando de allí a quien sabe donde.

- Mi papá tiene razón, debes hacer algo- el pequeño de cabello lila también se retiró siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre.

- Sí… después de todo, tienen razón. Ellos ya han causado demasiados problemas

En ese momento ingreso la carismática Sra. Brief con una bandeja de pastelitos en las manos.

- Pero miren sus caras, ¿Que sucede? Será mejor que coman unos pastelitos para que su animo mejore

- Mamá, no es momento…

- ¡Ah, por cierto! Bulma, te llamaron hace un rato. Eran los ejecutivos de los que tanto habla papá, dicen que están en camino

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya están viniendo?!- exclamaron padre e hija

- Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha- habló la peliazul y salió corriendo a su habitación para realizar la transformación Brief.

- Y yo iré a preparar los planos para presentarselos, nada puede salir mal hoy- él también salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio dejando sola a la bella señora con sus postres.

- Hmm- suspiró- Buscare al joven Vegeta para que coma los postres que hice. ¡Joven Vegetaaaa Yujuuuuu yujuuuu!

Mientras tanto en la sala…

- ¡Mamá, tengo hambre!

- ¡Goten! Acabas de comer, así que no comerás hasta la cena. -recriminó Milk a su hijo quien lloraba por comida hace ya un buen rato-Todo en exceso es dañino

- ¡Por favor, por favor! - saltaba de arriba a abajo

- ¡No, Goten!

-¡Por favor, por favor!- continuó

-Hoy amaneciste con mucho entusiasmo ¿no?

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…!- repetía sin cansancio

- ¡No!

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…!- insistió

- ¡No!

DING-DONG

- ¿Quién podrá ser?- respondió la mujer de Goku- Mejor voy a abrir la puerta

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…!- Goten se lanzó sobre la pierna de su mamá.

- ¡Goten, suéltame! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta!- pero el niño no soltaba la pierna de su madre- ¡No importa lo que hagas no te daré de comer hasta la cena!- DING DONG- ¡Y de todas maneras voy a abrir la puerta!- Milk se acercó arrastrando y abrió la puerta con el niño colgado sobre su pierna. Eran dos, un varón y una mujer

- Buenos días, se encuentra la señora Bulma Bri…- su mirada calló hasta el suelo por ver al niño- ¿Ese es su hijo?

- Sí, lo siento. Llamare a Bulma enseguida, pasen- Goten no miró, continuaba con su berrinche, causa de tanto exceso de cafe- ¡Goten! ¡Goten! ¡Suéltame! - Milk se dio cuenta que aquellos dos enternados la miraban y sonrió nerviosa- Él no es siempre así…- se excuso - ¡Goten! Si me sueltas y te portas bien mientras los señores están acá te prometo prepararte lo que tu quieras- le dijo su madre al oído

- ¡¿De veras?!- cuestiono con los ojos iluminados

- ¡Shhhhh! - lo calló - Sí, de veras- le dijo en voz baja

Milk salió de la sala en busca de Bulma mientras el pequeño se sentó frente a los señores.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?- preguntó la mujer

- ¿Yo?- se señaló- Mi nombre es Goten

- ¿Vives aquí?

- No, solo que mi papa hizo que mi casa explote y por eso Bulma nos invito a quedarnos aquí- los ojos de los invitados se abrieron

- Tu… tu papa… ¿exploto tu casa? ¿Como?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre de terno

- Jaja… es una larga historia

- Veo que llamas por su nombre a la señora Bulma, ¿se conocen mucho?

- Lo que pasa es que mis papas y Bulma son amigos desde la infancia- la mujer retiró algo de su cartera. Al parecer era… café. Y comenzó a beber mientras el niño hablaba- Se conocieron hace mucho cuando mi papa y Bulma… - el niño reconoció el olor- … ¿Eso es…? ¡¿Eso es…?!- el niño se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó - ¡Dame eso! ¡Damelo!- Goten parecía hipnotizado por esa bebida. La quería, la quería a toda costa.

- ¿Niño? ¿Que te pasa? - la mujer comenzó a retroceder

- ¡Quiero eso!

- ¿Mi café? Lo siento pero no, eres muy pequeño para beberlo

- Niño, aléjate de ella. Respeta a tus mayores- intervino el hombre

- ¿Café? ¡Quiero cafe!- Goten comenzó a tratar de arrebatarle el cafe, pero ella no se dejaba. El hombre trato de interferir, pero el niño saiya lo lanzo de un golpe

- ¡Robert!- grito la mujer al ver a su compañero en el suelo- ¡Sueltame, mocoso!- ambos empezaron a jalonearse hasta que Goten se hartó y se transformo en super saiyajin en frente de ella

- ¡Quiero cafeee!

- ¡Aaaaahhhh!-gritó de miedo al ver tal transformación ante sus ojos. Continuó el jaloneo hasta que se rompió el vaso. Fue tal el tirón que todo el cafe cayó derramado sobre la blusa de la mujer- ¡No! ¡Mi ropa carísima! ¡Mira lo que hiciste niño estúpido!

- ¡Café!- grito al ver todo desperdiciado, luego de eso volvió en si y comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que lloras Goten? - era Goku quien salía de tomar un baño, por lo tanto se encontraba totalmente… ¡¿Desnudo?! (cabe recordar que Goku nunca tuvo pudor o vergüenza por lo que andar desnudo era totalmente normal, para él)

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Esta desnudo, esta desnudo!- gritó la mujer

- ¿Ah? - como siempre, Goku sin idea de nada

En eso entran Milk, acompañada de Bulma

- ¡¿Que haces mirando a mi marido?!- ¡Milk al ataque! - ¡No lo mires! ¡Resbalosa!

- ¡Milk! - grito Bulma de ver la "escenita" que armaba su ¿Amiga? Ya no sabia ni como llamarla

- Pero yo no estaba… - ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando tenia a la fiel esposa sobre ella jalandole los cabellos- ¡BASTA! ¡Me harte! ¡Señora Bulma lo lamento mucho por usted, pero yo no puedo hacer negocios en una familia de locos!

- Pero… señorita- suplicó la peliazul

- ¡Vamonos Robert! - su compañero aun seguía inconsciente en el suelo por lo que la mujer se lo llevo arrastrando, y antes de salir les lanzó una mirada de furia y odio a todos para luego cerrar con un portazo.

- Bulma… yo… - Milk intentó hablar

- Tolerante… fui tolerante ¡FUI TOLERANTE! ¡Ahora me van a escuchar muy bien ustedes! - los tres cayeron al sillón por el grito de Bulma, Milk cubrió a Goku con una almohada- Aguanté cada problema que causaron, me lo tragué y seguí como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Fui servicial, les perdone muchas cosas, les di comida, cama, ropa ¡TODO! ¿Y como me pagan? ¡Espantando a los ejecutivos y cerrandome un negocio excelente! ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!

- Bulma… la verdad lo sentimos mucho

- ¿Sienten mucho? ¡No, Milk! ¡No! ¡Ya es muy tarde para sentir! El ingeniero dice que su casa estará lista mañana, así que no me importa donde pasaran la noche ¡pero aquí no será!- Bulma botaba furia por los ojos, se dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación.

- No creí, que fuera a decirnos eso- dijo Milk, atónita por la respuesta de Bulma

- Nos odia, sera mejor que nos vayamos. Goten, alista tus cosas, pasaremos la noche en una cueva que conozco

- Si, papá- contestó el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos

- Hola a todos, ¿Que sucede?- era Gohan, volvía de dejar a Videl en su casa

- Bulma nos echó de su casa, nos vamos hijo

- "Seguro fue por el escándalo que hice en el laboratorio" ¿Que? Iré a hablar con ella

- ¡No, hermano! ¡Esta muy molesta, y todo por mi culpa!

- No es tu culpa, Goten- hablo el saiya mayor mientras se ponía su ropa- Es culpa de tu madre por cocinarle cosas que a ella no le gustan.

- ¿Perdón? Para tu información Bulma se comió todo lo que le preparé. Así que no es mi culpa, ¡Es tuya!

- No tiene sentido pelear ahora, será mejor que solo nos vayamos

Los Son hicieron sus maletas y esa misma tarde salieron de Capital del Oeste hacia la Montaña Paoz.

- Creo que se te paso un poquito la mano, hija- comento el Sr. Brief

- ¿Tu crees, papa? ¿Fui muy dura? Pero ya está hecho, no puedo retractarme

- AVISO DE ULTIMO MINUTO- la tele estaba encendida- Se les informa que los dos estafadores mas buscados en los últimos 20 años han sido capturados. Se trata de los hermanos Robert y Montserrat Morrison. Ambos fueron capturados hace unos momentos en Capital del Oeste mientras huían en las calles de esta ciudad. Un policía los reconoció y los pudo capturar antes de que escapen. A continuación le mostramos las fotos de estos buscados delincuentes.

- ¡Papá! ¡Son los ejecutivos! - exclamó la peliazul

- ¡Por Kami! ¡Estuvimos a punto de ser estafados! ¡Pudimos haber quebrado, Bulma!

- ¡Y todo fue gracias a …! Papa, debo buscarlos, les debo una disculpa. Creo que pueden quedarse aquí esta noche, al fin y al cabo mañana estará lista su casa ¿No?

- Haces bien, Bulma. Me alegra haber criado a una hija tan generosa como tú. ¿Pero donde estarán?

- Es verdad…- pose pensativa- ¡Le pediré a Vegeta que los busque con el Ki!

- ¡Ni sueñes que te permitiré que traigas de nuevo a ese insecto!- Vegeta estaba detrás observando todo

- ¡Vegeta! Por favor, solo se quedaran una noche mas en agradecimiento.

- ¡Ni en un millón de años! - se dio la vuelta

- Ni por una pierna de cerdo, se que te gustan mucho- y ahí iba la sabiduría del anciano- Vamos, te traeré todas las que quieras, pero por favor ayuda a mi hija a encontrarlos- el estomago del saiya gruño, lo que significó que aceptaba el trato.

- Bien Gohan, tu dormirás en esta piedra. Goten esta es tu piedra. Y Milk y yo dormiremos… ¡Ya se! En esta piedra

- ¿Piedras? Ay, Goku. Ya me había acostumbrado a las suaves almohadas de Bulma

- Podrás regresar a ella si quieres…

- ¡Bulma!- respondieron los Son en una sola voz

- Creo que fui muy extremista al botarlos de mi casa. Quisiera agradecerles pues esas dos personas a quienes espantaron hoy resultaron ser dos grandes estafadores. Así que la corporación esta muy agradecida con ustedes. ¿Que les parece si se quedan una noche mas?

- Bulma…- los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lagrimas y rápidamente fue a abrazar a su amiga quien correspondió su abrazo.

Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos, los Son no le causaron problema a nadie.

Al día siguiente se despidieron de sus amigos, pues la casa ya estaba lista.

- Muchas gracias por todo Bulma, en realidad fuiste muy generosa.

- No hay de que Milk,de hecho gracias a ustedes por salvarnos de una estafa.

- ¡Goten! Te voy a hechar de menos- exclamo el niño de cabello lila

- ¡Yo también Trunks! Y también al café

- ¿Café?

- Sr. Brief quiero agradecerle el que me haya prestado su laboratorio. Y también pedirle disculpas por lo acontecido antes.

- No te preocupes muchacho, se nota que serás de gran ayuda a la ciencia en el futuro

- Muchas gracias

No cabe mencionar que Vegeta no se despidió, pero sí el decir que Goku nuevamente se llevó la pierna de cerdo antes de salir, dejando mas hambriento a nuestro Principe.

Ya en su habitación…

- Vegeta ¿En que piensas?- le pregunta Bulma al ver al saiya mirando el infinito frente a la ventana

- En nada mujer

- ¿Los vas a extrañar, verdad?- el saiya hizo una pausa dejando a la mujer mirarlo un buen rato.

- La verdad, no.

Bulma sonrió- La verdad… yo tampoco

Esa misma noche…

- Al fin paz esta noche, que bueno que esos insectos se marcharon de una vez- Vegeta se recostó en la cama. Su habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad y creyó que al fin, luego de unos días interminables con unos intrusos en su casa, podría dormir tranquilamente- Ven aquí- pronunció colocando su mano alrededor de la cintura de su ¿pareja?- ¿Bulma? ¿Has estado comiendo de mas? ¡No me digas que estas embarazada!

- ¡HOLA VEGETA!- saludo el saiya alegremente

- ¡Aaaah! ¡MALDITO KAKAROTTO!- nuestro príncipe se paró de un respingo tras el susto de encontrar a su rival a su lado en la cama- ¡¿QUE (inserte malas palabras aquí) HACES AQUÍ?!

- Ay Vegeta no es para tanto, es que tu cama es tan cómoda que Bulma me dijo que podría quedarme hoy aquí. Mañana será estupendo, podremos entrenar juntos, compartir la comida…

- ¡¿Que quien te dijo que?! ¡BULMAAAAA!

Fin :)

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Fatal? ¿Masomenos? Quiero saber!

Me duele terminar con este fic porque uno llega a cogerle cariño :( si les gusto me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber para ver si sigo con este tipo de fics o me voy por otro lado xD

Nos veremos pronto en otro fic :D

Gracias por leer!


End file.
